Bowen Spall
Personality Bowen is somewhat a nerd, sprouting random facts about comic book characters, facts about other unneeded things, even though most of his facts are outdated, and catching up with all the comic books he's missed over the five years he was on the island. Bowen is also reasonably smart with both sciences and the outside world. Unlike his cousin, he is really hard to talk to and rather spend his time alone unless he is around someone he really likes or family. Bowen is slightly crazy, talking to himself sometimes and outbursts of anger. Bowen is pretty adventurous and would still rather sleep outside under stars than being in his room History Lisa unlike her sister, Amy, was one of those people that would try to go everywhere in the world, but met Astraeus in her home country. Lisa was deep in the Austrlian desert, camping a few kilometres away from Uluru with some of her friends, when a man came walking into their camp late at night while Lisa was looking at the stars. The man looked like he had a few run ins with dingos and crocodiles and looked in a very bad condition. Lisa took care of him for the next few days until an ambulance could get to them. Lisa returning home the next day after the ambulance took the man to hospital, could only think about that man, making it hard to think about her work, experimental physics, until she thought she saw him on Bondi beach a few weeks later with her sister. Rushing up to where she thought she saw the man but instead found what she later found out was rust from Mars. Stuff like this kept happening all the time for the next week, always finding odd things from far off planets once Lisa got close enough to talk to the man. The last and finally time it happened was when Lisa went down to her sister's work. Seeing the man again, Lisa good Amy to act like her and since they looked a lot alike, it was very convincing. The man paid attention to Amy while Lisa came up behind the man. Even though he was a Titan in disguise, the man/Astraeus let their little trick work. Once Lisa came up to Astraeus, she confronted him but the only thing she got out of him was that he wasn't competely human and so was she. Lisa believed this because it explained what she had been seeing all her life and the tricks Astraeus played on her. They started dating for a little while until Astraeus disappeared early one morning. Lisa soon found out she was pregnant. Astraeus came back a day after their child was born, telling Lisa that he was the Titan Astraeus, telling Lisa where to bring their son when he turned of age and bringing their son a few gifts, a spear, axe and a bow and quiver, each weapon charmed so no matter what form they could ever become, they would return to Bowen. Astraeus being told his son will have a troubled future thanks to one of his Titan relatives, Astraeus charmed the spear and just like it's other charm, in any form it takes, it will create a shield of gravitational energy, from Bowen's powers itself, only once and will drain him just as much as his powers would. Years later after Bowen was born, Astraeus found out what will happen to his son in the future, this time from threaten Apollo, and asked for Poseidon to keep a watch out for his son to make sure Bowen's cousin, James, had more than just his mother for family. When Lisa had Bowen, she didn't slow down one bit once he was 2, still travelling lots but also teaching her son, giving Bowen a head start on school. She taught Bowen many different types of science (having a few degrees in different types of science helps), some important life skills to use out in nature. Lisa kept Bowen's now and quiver for herself if she ever needed to protect Bowen. Lisa slowed down going everywhere when Bowen turned 6, going to India and meeting Doug Logan, an old, close work friend that asked her out on a few dates a few years before Lisa met Astraeus, and his son because Lisa wanted to understand more about venomous creatures in case one of them got beaten by one before Bowen started school in Sydney. Going into school, Bowen, unlike his cousin, was better at school than sports, still learning how to survive in the wild and going pretty well at it. Bowen did sort of become a nerd during his time at school, sprouting random facts about comic book characters or unneeded facts about anything and the occansionally movie quote. Lisa started training herself and Bowen to be able to use all of the gifts Bowen's father give him when she thought Bowen was mature enough to handle dangerous weapons, which happened to be at the age of 9. Soon Bowen could easily use his weapons just as well as he could use a pen, which happened to be the axe's form. Being a really close friend with Doug Logan, Doug had arranged for when he died, Lisa would look after his son, so when he died when Bowen was 12, Lisa went back over to India, Bowen taking all of his gifts from his father, to go to Doug's funeral and to also bring Mick back to Australia after it. The funeral went all to plan until Mick gave Lisa a letter from his father, saying to Mick was a demigod. Lisa showed Mick the letter a week after Doug's funeral while they were staying at a hotel near Mick's old home. Lisa had just booked three tickets to New York to leave in two days after she booked the tickets but when she showed Mick the letter, he couldn't believe it and didn't expect that his mother was a Greek goddess and ran away. Lisa and Bowen looked for Mick for the next two days but couldn't find him. Taking her son to camp was Lisa's first priority so she and Bowen left for the airport, Lisa booking a plane ticket back to India once she was done taking Bowen to camp so she could keep looking for Mick. Their adventure to the airport was full of nothing happening but Bowen's real adventure happened on the plane. A flock of harpies had tracked Bowen while he was on the plane and started to attack the plane to get to him, starting to bring down the plane in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Bowen out of instinct from his Baylor reflexes not just from his father but from his mother side, kicked in and as the harpies got into the plane, Bowen started attacking them with his axe, killing all the harpies but not finding a way to keep the plane up in the air. The last words Lisa would ever say to Bowen was "Your father was a Greek God and you have more power than you think." This is when the spear second ability kicked in, just before the plane hit the water, protecting Bowen and only Bowen from the crash, draining Bowen of all his energy, knocking him out from exhaustion. All of Bowen's gifts, even the ones his mother had, from his father were lost but would come back to Bowen in time. The shield didn't stay for long around Bowen, just long enough to reach the surface of the water but that is when Poseidon stepped in to help Bowen, getting a hippocampus to take Bowen to the nearest island that could withstand human life. Poseidon may have thought this would save Bowen but is was basically a death sentence because what no one knew was that the island was guarded by old magic, from Hecate and Gaia to hide it from any mortal ways to reach or find the island the island. After a few hours of lying on the beach, all of Bowen's gifts that he lost came back to him and he woke up with his pen, small metal pole and his mother necklace and bracelet she always wore. Turning all the gifts that he knew of into weapons, Bowen wrapped his mother's necklace around the staff of his spear while the bracelet got wrapped around the axe's shaft. Once doing these, Bowen cried for a few hours out of pure panic and being alone, Bowen right to work making sure there was a fresh water source on the island, animals to hunt and went up the cliffs bordering the north side of the island to see if there was any caves he could live in. Going up to the cliffs, Bowen felt this strange feelin coming off the cliffs like there was something in the cliffs just as old as the island itself, so he stayed away and made a promise to himself to never find out what the feeling was coming from. For the next partly uneventful four years, Bowen survived on the island rather well physically but mentally, the island was harming him, making him start talking to his mother's possessions like she was there. He tested out his powers, sometimes to the limit, so what he could do and for how long he could do it for. During night, nothing could harm Bowen because no matter what direction a wild boar or something else came at him from, Bowen could see it. Every so often a monster would reform on island and Bowen would find them and kill them, occasionally not killing them as fast as he normally would and would gain a new scar. Over the four years, Bowen stayed away from exploring in the cliffs even when storms hit the island and didn't find out his mother's possessions he found were weapons until his last year on the island. Over the four uneventful four years, Bowen tried many ways, never trying to fly because he thought he would never have enough energy to get to the main land, to get off the island but always failed because of the massive waves bordering the island. On his last year, a massive storm hit the island, forcing Bowen into the cliffs because all the homes on the ground and in the trees had been destroyed by the wind from he storm. Once finding a big enough cave on the cliffs, Bowen boarded up the entrance to his cave with rocks using his power over gravity. He started talking to his mother's necklace again, getting mad at her and tore it off the spear. Gripping it in his hands, wishing for a way off the island, the necklace turned into a bow. Bowen was surprised by this and wondered if the bracelet did the same thing. The bracelet turned into a quiver full of arrows. While doing this, Bowen got this feeling that he was being watched even though he could see nobody. For the next few days waiting for the storm to pass, Bowen tried to firgure out why he felt like he was being watched, tiring every possibly way that it could have been, like looking for trap doors, one sided windows and other stuff. Finally when the storm passed, Bowen went back to his main priories, getting off the island. He found the most flammable plant materials and made a massive bonfire with it on top of the cliffs, hoping it would signal any passing ships or planes. Astraeus had finally found the right person to find his son, which happened to by Bowen's cousin. Making sure James was strong and smart enough to find Bowen, so he told James that Bowen was still alive and where Bowen and his mother where seen last, India. Using Astraeus's information, James, with his mother, went looking for Bowen in India, fighting a few monsters in the process, Astraeus knowing about James getting attacked by monster and in his mind was a trial for the real search, until he gave up after looking for Bowen for 4 weeks, swimming back to camp half-blood while his mother flew back to their home in Australia. James's last night at camp came with more information from Astraeus about Bowen going on a flight from India to New York. Once waking up, James prayed to his father, Poseidon, for help and left camp. Up on top of the cliffs, Bowen got the same feeling he did when he was inside the cliff. Not finding anything again, Bowen became furies, shooting plasma at the ground and trying to break open the cliffs with his gravity powers. Extremely tired, Bowen leaned on a massive rock and unknowingly, opened a door, hidden by Hecate and charmed to only be opened by anyone with godly or titanly blood or any Titan, to a staircase that lead to a caved in doorway opening it with his gravity powers and remains energy, Bowen collapsed in what looked like a small village under ground. Waking up a few days later, Bowen woke up to a girl around his age taking care of him. Bowen got the same feelings being around her like he did in the cave and on top of the cliff. Asking her about if there was any chance she had been watching him a few days ago but she wasn't the cause of that feeling. Staying with the girl for the next day, Bowen found out she had a twin brother, that they were the only one living in the village, they haven't been in the outside world for a long time and they were demigods just like him. Early next morning, Bowen brought the twins outside and for the next few days showed them how he has been living above the island. While Bowen was showing the twins he found under his island the outside world, James, with the help of any sea creature he wanted, had found Bowen's plane at the bottom of the ocean. Sending out many creatures to find any nearby islands. It took James almost a week to find Bowen's Island, bringing two manta rays to take Bowen to camp but what James didn't expect was that we're two more demigods on the island, getting two more manta rays to take the other demigods with him and Bowen to camp. His cousin arriving on the island with a way to take him off it had been the best moment since his mum was alive. Going with James to Camp with the two other demigods across the ocean, keeping dry thanks to James' powers, Bowen kept worrying that something bad was going to happen like the last time he went to camp. Finally after a few days, the group had arrived in America but some distance away from camp, thanks to James miscalculating where camp was because of the distraction of keeping Bowen and the two twins dry. On their brief walk to camp, the quadruple ran into a hellhound. James being a bit tired from keeping Bowen and the twins dry, still helped fight the hellhound with the other three. After killing the hellhound, they ran to camp and once there, James and Bowen started talking to the boy twin, finding out that him and his sister are children of Kronos and from the ancient times. James started talking to the boy about how he could stay at camp while Bowen watched the boy's sister, wondering where she would go instead of camp. Looking back at his cousin, then back at where the girl was before but this time the girl wasn't there and what happened next is all in the future. Powers Category:UniPacific16 Category:Bowen Category:Spall Category:Demigods Category:Children of Astraeus Category:Male Category:Born in 1999 Category:3 Month Power